


Immediate Intoxication

by backtothestart02



Series: Roll Credits [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4.07, 4x07, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 4x07 - Barry and Iris have an extended steamy coming-to-terms on the windowsill in their loft.





	Immediate Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dev_love21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_love21/gifts).



> For dev_love21 (sry this is so late!). I hope it's to your liking! And to everyone in general...this is 100% smut. lmao. That's honestly all it is.
> 
> *Big thanks to sendtherain for being such an awesome, epic beta and looking over this for me today. :D

The last couple days had gone by in a whirlwind. His mind was always racing, his senses always tingling. The frustration inspired by everyone’s disbelieving faces only pushed him to go harder, faster, more desperately in search of proof they would believe. Every lead he found proved only to make him look crazier than the time before, always forgetting in the moment to stop and think about the rational, logical, _legal_ thing to do. He had no one to blame but himself for his suspension and restraining order.

Common sense, almost impossible to hear since he first found himself standing in front that deceptively charming older man in a wheelchair, told him that he’d gone about things in the wrong way. Clifford Devoe was a more powerful villain than any of them had anticipated, and somehow he was manipulating things to the point where only Barry could see the truth. It was hard to convince your friends and family to believe you when nothing you said made sense to them.

But sitting on the windowsill across from Iris, letting her words of warmth and comfort seep into him, despite what she might personally think of his conviction of Clifford Devoe, caused a change in him. It was as if the feather-soft wings of a dove wrapped around him, soothing him. The assurance that things _would_ be okay, that they _could_ face things as they come and not try so obsessively to be ahead of the villain at hand, suddenly became a very acceptable next step. At least for the moment.

Moments, he’d learned, were precious and sometimes hard to come by. This moment in particular flooded his mind, erasing all the uncertainties of the near and distant future, because next week he _was_ going to marry the love of his life. She was in his arms right now _wanting_ to be there. She was everything to him.

His thumb brushed across the velvety skin of her jaw, behind her ear, down her neck. With each controlled, sensual movement of his hands, he found his kisses becoming somewhat more aggressive. A fact that didn’t really dawn on him until Iris broke away, breathing heavily as her forehead pressed against his.

“ _Barry_.”

“Too much?” he rasped, unsure if he came across as amused or needy.

She let out a strangled laugh.

“Not at all. Just…” She lifted her head and gently drew her nails up the back of his neck, enjoying the visible shivers that spread over his shoulders and down his back as his eyes closed from the sensation. “…unexpected,” she finished, a teasing smile on her face.

“Irisss,” he slurred, which she loved.

“Open your eyes,” she requested.

His eyes slowly opened.

“Kiss me,” she said, her eyes glued on his, never looking away.

Those deep brown orbs enraptured him, made him fall harder, faster, and more desperately for her than he had in a while.

Without saying a word, Barry lowered his lips to hers again, intentionally deepening the kiss after the first brush of their lips. His tongue slid across her own mere moments later, causing a moan to escape her. She scooted closer, digging her nails into the skin of his neck and his scalp. He groaned in response and laid his hand on her thigh, smoothly setting her legs over his just like she often did when they cuddled on the couch.

When his thumb dipped between her legs to brush her inner thigh, Iris squirmed, practically levitating off the windowsill. Her head tipped back, breaking the kiss once more. But this time there was no stopping. Barry’s mouth instantly latched onto her neck, pressing kisses, nibbling, maybe leaving marks.

“ _Barry_ ,” she purred.

Iris’ shoes dropped off her feet with a loud clap that neither of them noticed. Her toes curled, and she arched again when her fiancé’s hand slipped up the other side of her body to rest beneath one breast, not moving to cup it but not removing itself either.

She whined in frustration despite herself, and despite _himself_ , Barry chuckled.

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” he whispered into her ear.

His hot breath spread across her cheek, jaw, and neck, making Iris shiver in excitement. She shook her head.

“The couch?” he suggested instead.

She shook her head again.

“I don’t think the floor’s really comfortab—”

“Here,” she cut him off, then pulled back to look into his eyes that were only mildly surprised by the very clear decision she’d made. “Right here.”

The darkest green clouded his eyes, never leaving hers as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it back over his shoulders till it was deposited on the floor. Her hands skimmed his arms, his shoulders, moved agonizingly slowly down his chest, dipping into each ab before they stopped short at his belt.

She could feel his heated gaze on her as she removed her legs from his lap and reached to unbuckle the belt, but one of his hands circled hers, stopping the movement. She lifted her eyes to his, a question in them.

“You first,” he said with no further explanation.

The moment it clicked, Iris felt her heart rate speed up and warmth heat her entire face, her entire body. She scooted off the windowsill and stood up, going to lift the form-fitting dress over her head, but when it rose past her lacy black panties, Barry’s breath caught in his throat.

“Stop,” he said in a strangled breath.

Iris stilled, barely breathing herself.

Barry got down on his knees on the floor, kissing her skin from ankle to knee to hip, then dragging her panties to the ground with his teeth. Iris gasped and moaned almost at once, her hand tightly clutched in his hair.

“Barry,” she gasped repeatedly. “Don’t, not—” she tried to protest, but she needn’t have worried.

When Barry’s head lifted back up, his hands raised above him to push her dress up and over her head, tossing it to the wayside in nearly the same moment he unlatched and removed her bra. Then he stood to his feet and simply looked down at her, marveling.

“You’re so…so beautiful, Iris.”

Her eyes sparkled for a moment and then heat consumed them again as she unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants without looking away. When she did look down his pants, underwear, shoes and socks were gone and he was very, very erect. A small chuckle slipped out despite herself as she got down to her knees and brushed her fingertips across his hard length.

“I do love a man with super speed.”

He groaned, momentarily losing control as his entire body vibrated.

“ _Irisss_ ,” he hissed, his voice box also affected by the full body vibrations.

She laid one hand on his thigh to calm him and gradually his body became still again. She could sense him opening and closing his mouth a couple times, but in the end he didn’t say anything. He was probably contemplating if he should apologize or not, she gathered. But she had constantly flattered him for his ability to vibrate, so it was likely she would brush aside any apology he offered.

Besides, ever since he’d returned from the speed force he’d gotten very excited very easily. When there was time to pursue intimate physical interaction, she absolutely loved the enthusiasm and attention he always poured into their time together. It made her want to give him that same feeling as much as she possibly could. He had yet to complain, so she figured she’d succeeded.

“Iris?” Barry asked hesitantly, wondering how long she could stare hungrily before making a move. “If you don’t want to start, I am more than happy to—oh, _God_.”

His eyes shut tightly, his hands in her hair, as she twisted her tongue around his length and began the descent across it.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my…” he gasped and clutched her hair in handfuls.

Spit dripping from her lips, Iris finally pulled back, but only to run her hand along his member rapidly as she sucked his balls, pressing her nose into his groin.

“Oh my, oh my…” he started again.

She would’ve laughed from the sound of it if she hadn’t been so turned on herself and so taken by surprise when he quite literally became weak in the knees and fell back onto the windowsill, his back plastered to the cold glass.

“I…I was going to…” he tried breathlessly, unable to finish as she stood up and kicked the lacy underwear free of her. Then she shamelessly swayed as she walked towards one of the couches and pulled the drawer open in the end table and fetched a condom from the very back before returning to him.

“I’m really glad we keep those there,” he managed, unable to take his eyes off her as she slid the condom in place and then straddled him where he sat. Slowly she sank down onto him, and he actually growled from the sensation. He tried to thrust up into her, but it was somewhat difficult from his position.

“Shh, Barry, it’s okay,” she coddled, rising and falling of her own volition.

He let his head fall back and let her ride him, his hands grasping her hips, his mouth latched onto her breasts, his insides reaching an unbearable tension. Iris’ hands wrapped around the base of his head as she moved faster, starting to grind, harshly whispering his name, sweet nothings, and demanding exclamations.

“Oh my god, I can’t…I can’t…”

He took advantage of her nearing the brink and flipped them over so she was lying across the windowsill. He braced himself with one foot on the floor and groaned louder as he pushed his dick even deeper into her than before.

Pillows fell to the floor. Cries echoed throughout the room.

“Is it cold, Iris?” Barry asked heatedly as he watched her tightly closed eyes and wide-opened mouth as she lay beneath him, struggling to catch her breath. “Is the windowsill you wanted to fuck on too cold for you?”

She didn’t respond, too lost in the moment, so he began to thrust faster.

“ _Fuck_ , Barry.”

She lifted her head and pulled his down so she could silence him with a searing kiss. Then her legs, which were wrapped around his waist, arched up to meet his thrusts, bringing his elbows down to the sill with a sudden slam. He almost lost his balance completely and fell to the floor.

He gasped.

“You’re going to fucking kill me, Iris,” he breathed hotly against her skin.

“Then make sure I don’t,” she said, trying to come across as seductive but sounding needy instead as she continued to lift her body to meet each thrust in equal measure.

Barry took the challenge, continuing to fuck her as he placed his other foot on the ground. He turned towards the window, pushing her against it and lacing their fingers together on the glass. Iris’ ass hovered at least a foot above the sill. She squeezed her legs around his waist and squeezed his dick inside her so she wouldn’t fall should he suddenly weaken enough to let her go. She knew he never would, but it was so exciting and thrilling to see him tremble and know she was the cause of it.

“Let go, Barry,” she urged several minutes later. She could feel him getting close. “Barryyy,” she whined. “I’m…I-I’m close too, I….”

And Barry stumbled backwards till he fell right into a chair at the table. He jerked up into her as she fell on top of him, nearly screaming from the feel of it, her teeth biting into his collar bone as her nails dug into his shoulders.

They sat there in silence for a while, just waiting for the moment they could breathe normally again. Finally Iris broached the question that had been dangling in the back of her mind since they started undressing and she noticed the porch light was on.

“Barry?”

“Hmm?” he responded sleepily, his fingers making lazy designs down her back.

“I know it’s dark out, but…do you think anybody saw?”

“Saw what?”

She pulled back enough to see if he was messing with her. His eyes were closed, and he actually yawned, so she suspected he wasn’t.

“You fucking me through the window,” she said blatantly.

One of his eyes opened and the other. His mind seemed to clear, but he didn’t gawk or blush or pale more than he already was. Instead his eyes darkened again, and she was certain he was the most delicious devil she ever laid her eyes on.

“If they did, they got one hell of a show.”

“ _Barry Allen_.” Her jaw dropped.

He raised his eyebrows a few times suggestively, holding tight when she tried to remove herself from his lap. Finally she stopped and looked down at him, borderline glaring.

“Let me go,” she demanded. “I want nothing to do with you or a repeat experience.”

“Is that so?” he asked doubtfully.

“Yes.”

And in the next moment he had sped them upstairs, pinned her to the bed and was kissing his way down her body till he found the nub between her folds and sucked greedily on it.

Iris’ hands grasped his hair tightly.

“So unfair,” she gasped, pressing his face closer into her.

He moved his hands up her thighs and softly brushed her nipples. She groaned loudly and set her hands over his, pushing them down onto her breasts.

“ _Barry_ ,” she cried out, gasping repeatedly. “I can’t-I can’t—” Actual tears trickled down her cheeks.

And she came. Loud and hard. He thrust his cock into her at the very last second, sending reverberating shivers through both of their bodies as he collapsed on top of her.

His face turned in to her neck, and he mumbled something soft and sweet that Iris couldn’t make out but understood anyway.

“I love you, too,” she murmured in response, her fingers weaving through his hair and over his slick shoulders.

“We should take a shower,” he said sometime later, “then get into something warm and cuddle.”

Iris smiled to herself, thinking how only Barry Allen would actually make a plan for cuddling.

“Sounds like a plan,” she said. “Just, uh, let me get my strength back first.”

Barry lifted his head slowly and pulled out of her, then reached for a pillow and gently placed it beneath her head. He pressed a kiss to her nose and chin and smiled as he settled his head on his own pillow.

“Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I had some really explicit dirty talk coming from Barry in this one. Dang. I'm not sure if I should be proud or horrified by this new development in my fic career. lol.


End file.
